The research relates to selected human health problems for which the nonhuman primate is the animal model of choice. The major programs are in behavioral biology, perinatal biology and reproduction, and respiratory diseases. The theme of effects of adverse environmental influences is common to all. The behavioral biology unit investigates biobehavioral functions and adaptation to the environment at the interacting levels of the individual, the group, and the social system. The perinatal biology and reproduction program is concerned with normal and abnormal aspects of prenatal development, with particular emphasis on embryotoxic effects of certain agents administered during pregnancy. The respiratory diseases unit studies problems related to the effects of air pollutants and disease on the respiratory system. Primate medicine and primate pathology teams are responsible for maintenance of health of the colony and for research on spontaneous diseases. Increased emphasis will be given to breeding primates needed for the research projects.